God's Prey
Je mehr sich etwas in die Länge zu ziehen droht, desto eher staut sich gemeinhin eine gewisse Abneigung an. Dies betrifft allem voran die Arbeit, früher noch die Schulzeit, genauso wie schlechte Filme und irrwitzig umfangreiche Geschichten. Hätte zugegebenermaßen auch am liebsten darauf verzichtet, wenngleich ich dort nicht tiefste Begierden hätte unterbringen können. Zeitaufwendige Aktivitäten beschreitet man für gewöhnlich lieber nicht alleine, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Trägheit, doch wenn man sich doch als Einzelner wiederfindet, lässt man das innere Auge doch sehr verlockend auf einige, fast schon verachtenswerte Charakterzüge in sich selbst aufmerksam werden. Mit ausreichend Geduld lässt man sich wiederum erstaunlich pietätlos darauf ein. Gleichgültigkeit wie auch Ignoranz beginnen sich von selbst aufzubauen, letztendlich neigt man in der Isolation dazu, jegliche Normen außer Acht zu lassen, folglich vergisst man auch, wie man genau Geisteskrankheit definieren soll – Und beginnt sogar, die Heimat zu lieben, die ursprünglich schlichtweg ein Gefängnis gewesen ist. Es wäre auch ein Jammer, sich auf eine langatmige Reise einzulassen, wenn man in Geschichten doch eine Ablenkung des eigenen, langweiligen Weges ersucht. Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er zwischen zwei kräftigen Händen zusammengepresst und zerdrückt werden, wohingegen ich nicht mal merke, dass ich selbst es bin, der so einen immensen Druck ausübt. Zwar merke ich, wie ich langsam erwache, doch fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich gar nicht geschlafen. Nur Schwärze, ich weiß nicht, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Wobei, ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen, was in all den vorigen Tagen geschehen ist. Hatte ich getrunken? Ich weiß es nicht, vermutlich. Keine Lichter, nur endloses Schwarz, und nun liege ich scheinbar im Bett, wie nach einem langen Koma. Nach dieser Zeit nun wieder ein Licht zu sehen, war angenehm, wenngleich ich auch nicht genau bestimmen kann, wo es genau herkam. Die Sonne prasselt durch zwei Fenster hindurch, die nur durch weiße, beinahe durchsichtige, dünne Gardinen verdeckt sind. Kleine, rote Rosen sind in den Stoff eingenäht, als schlichtes Muster. Immerhin ist das Zimmer aufgeräumt, ein Tisch steht in der Mitte, ein Kleiderschrank an der Wand, die weiß gestrichen ist und in derselben, leuchtenden Farbe liege ich im Bett. Ein Hotelzimmer, wie es im Buche steht. Sobald ich mich unter Kopfschmerzen aufraffen kann, denke ich, werde ich langsam den Heimweg antreten. Wobei, das Zimmer wirkt seltsam vertraut, auch, wenn es so leer ist. Einige Momente sehe ich mich um, begutachte den Schreibtisch, wo nur eine Lampe und eine Unterlage draufstehen, den Nachtschrank, ebenfalls mit einer Lampe, der hellblaue Teppichboden, und dieses ausdruckslose Weiß, überall. Nur ein Bild hängt im Raum, von Edvard Munch, der Schrei.thumb|Edvard Munch - Der Schrei Erst, nachdem ich mich nun endlich aufraffen konnte, beginnt das Gehör wieder zu funktionieren, durch welches ein mechanisches Ticken schlägt. Ein Metronom? Nein. Eine Uhr. Auf die weiße Wand hinter mir starrend bemerke ich, wie der große Zeiger fast den obersten Punkt erreicht hat, kurz vor Neun, in wenigen Sekunden ist es soweit. Exakt zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo auch der Sekundenzeiger den Gipfel erklimmt und das Metronomgeräusch im Bruchteil der Sekunde darauf verklingt, klopft es zweimal an der Tür. Drei Sekunden verstreichen, ich hätte es nicht gezählt; doch wenn mein Blick schon direkt auf die Uhr gerichtet ist... „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, dürfte ich Ihnen frische Handtücher bringen?“, ''fragt eine hübsche Frauenstimme, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent. Verschlafen humple ich zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Ein leichtes Quietschen ging von ihr aus, und ein Mädchen starrt mir in die Augen, ein Lächeln über das gesamte Gesicht gezogen. Sie hält die Handtücher mit der linken Hand hoch. ''„Natürlich“, ''murmle ich und greife danach, schließlich macht die Reinigungskraft einen leichten Knicks und verabschiedet sich schon wieder: ''„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag. Gehen Sie ruhig eine Weile nach draußen, wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute. Vergessen Sie nicht, unserer Lounge in Luzidia einen Besuch abzustatten.“ Hastig nicke ich, um sie abzuwimmeln, und werfe die Handtücher grob in das Bad, neben das Waschbecken. Auch hier, in aller Etikette: Eine Rolle Klopapier ist mit einem gefalteten Pfeil eingespannt, am Waschbecken liegen drei kleine Fläschchen mit Shampoo und Seife und der kleine Duschvorleger liegt nahezu perfekt vor der Wanne. Mühe geben sich die Betreiber hier allemal. Meine Klamotten, wo waren sie noch gleich... So penibel und spießig wie der Rest des Zimmers liegen sie dort, gründlich durchgewaschen und gereinigt auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Gewiss, ''bin ich mir einmal mehr sicher, ''man kann hier nicht von schlechter Behandlung reden. Seufzend verlasse ich das Hotelzimmer. Zwar besitze ich keinen Schlüssel, doch besitze ich auch keinerlei Wertgegenstände. All dies ist verschwunden innerhalb der letzten Tage, vielleicht würde man mir ja auf den Straßen weiterhelfen können. Draußen angekommen lenke ich meinen Blick erst einmal auf jene sonnige Umgebung, die die stickige, beinahe schwüle Luft still unter sich drückt, völlig windstill. Zu meiner Überraschung befinde ich mich weder auf einer Straße noch irgendwo in einem Ort, der sich eine Stadt schimpfen könnte – Ich befinde mich auf einem großen Hofplatz, mit viel Grün. Als wäre ich in einem Park, dessen Wege aus Marmor bestehen. Ja, ein gigantischer Innenhof, eingezäunt von schneeweißen, frisch renovierten Häusern, denen an den Rändern gnädigerweise ein gelber, zackiger Rand verliehen wurde, sodass es doch noch eine Spur von Abwechslung bietet. Mitten im sogenannten Park wurde wohl ein kleiner Markt aufgestellt, wo sich einige der Einheimischen versammeln. Ein wenig orientierungslos begebe ich mich auf den Weg zum Trubel hin. Der Himmel ist hellblau und lässt einem den Sommer zu spüren geben, den man sich den ganzen Winter über ersehnt, einige, etwas kleinere weiße Wolken schmücken noch die Helle. Im Zentrum angekommen sehe ich mich unter den ganzen Menschenmengen um, und in der Tat – Jeder hier lächelt und freut sich seines Lebens. Afrikaner, Asiaten, Amerikaner und Europäer, scheinbar halten sich eine Menge Person hier auf. Auf dem perfekt gemähten Rasen ist ein Stand aufgebaut, von dem sich ein Grillgeruch in meine Nase kämpft. Zwar ist es unmöglich, den stechenden Duft von Chemie dahinter zu ignorieren, doch grummelt mein leerer Magen genug, dass ich mich mit diesem anfreunden möchte. Einige reden unverständliche Worte miteinander, und niemand beachtet mich, wie ich mich mit meinem heruntergekommenem Aussehen an den Grill stelle. Dort begrüßt mich ein Angestellter, den dasselbe Lächeln ziert wie die Putzkraft von vorhin. „Wunderschönen guten Tag! Willkommen in Sphere! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, ''fragt er munteren Gemütes, während ich mir wie im falschen Film vorkomme. ''Sphere, ''davon habe ich auch noch nie zuvor gehört. Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, anschließend entgegne ich: ''„Ich weiß nicht ganz, wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Haben Sie irgendwie ein Telefon, oder... Ach, haben Sie nur ein Telefon?“ Ohne die Mimik zu verändern neigt er seinen Kopf: „Willkommen in Sphere! Kann ich Ihnen noch anderweitig behilflich sein? Wollen Sie etwas essen?“ - ''Einige zweifelhafte Blickkontakte wechseln sich, ich möchte nur den Kopf ungläubig schütteln und von dannen ziehen, doch ist es der Hunger, der mir zu schaffen macht. Ich krame in den Hosentaschen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort irgendwas befindet, womit ich den Mann bezahlen könnte. Was ist das, ein Schlüssel? Ja, ich trage einen Schlüssel mit mir, wohingegen ich diesen noch nie gesehen habe. ''Seltsam... Und tatsächlich – 22€, eine Münze und zwei Scheine. Suspekt reiche ich ihm einen der Scheine, und gänzlich ohne Wechselgeld legt er mir ein Stück Fleisch in Brötchen vor, zusammen mit einem Becher Orangensaft. Oder zumindest etwas, das so ähnlich aussieht. Anschließend zückt der Angestellte noch einen Teller mit Rührei hervor und stellt diesen einladend auf den Tresen. „Das ist auch mal ein Frühstück...“, ''murmle ich meine Gedanken laut aus, doch lasse ich mich nicht von dieser seltsamen Kombi unterkriegen, stattdessen greife ich zum Besteck und schlinge alles in einer Geschwindigkeit herunter, wie ich sie von mir selbst nicht kenne. Das Fleisch ist so saftig, dass der wohlige Duft in die Nase steigt und ein wenig Blut noch hinabtropft, der Saft so erfrischend, dass sich feuchte Nässe am Glas bildet und mit jedem Bissen und Schluck scheint es nur noch besser zu schmecken. Allmählich sollte ich wohl doch verschwinden, doch das Zimmer ist aufgeräumter und der Platz schöner als in meiner Heimat. Entspannt vom gefüllten Magen sehe ich mich im frohmütigen Volke um. Jede Person, die mir entgegenkommt, hat dasselbe, irrwitzig glückliche Lächeln auf das Gesicht getackert, dabei sind hier höchstens sechs Dutzend Personen anwesend. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen spaziere ich noch ein wenig durch die Massen, bis ich plötzlich einen Klang von Musik höre. Synchron erheben sämtliche Anwesenden ihre Arme und jubeln im selben Tonlaut los, es ist zwar warm, dennoch kann ich das Unbehagen nicht länger unterdrücken, ich beginne zu zittern und mein Herz zu rasen. ''Psychopathen, allesamt... „Sphere ist unsere Heimat, meine lieben Freunde“, ''ruft eine männliche Stimme aus einer weiten Entfernung, wohin sich die Menschen gebannt hingedreht haben. Leise Klänge werden angestimmt, die hingegen von keinem Instrument kommen – Es sind die Laute von plätscherndem Gewässer, von schierem Rauschen der Natur. Ist dies schon Musik? Scheinbar, denn die Menschen um mich herum wanken nach links und rechts, als würden sie sich in einem Tanz verfangen und sich den merkwürdigen Klängen hingeben. Verzerrungen erreichen die Töne, die sich sofort wie ein Dorn in meinen Ohren festsetzen, während die Stimme von vorhin mechanisch etwas murmelt, mit einem Echo, welches über den gesamten Hofplatz hallt, zweifelsohne bis in die Zimmer hinein, sodass man dem nicht einfach entfliehen kann. ''Ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen, wie lange sich dieses Volk schon hier aufhält... Rückwärts entferne ich mich wieder vom Geschehen, die Klänge behalten hingegen dieselbe Lautstärke, ungeachtet dessen, wo ich stehe. Den Anwesenden bleibt es nicht verwehrt, dass mir der Ort gänzlich suspekt vorkommt, wohingegen nur wenige ihre Blicke von der Bühne abwenden. Fast bin ich wieder bei einem Häuserblock angekommen, als ich seitlich angesprochen werde. Ein weiterer Herr, die Haare nach hinten gekämmt und in einem Anzug gekleidet. „Haben Sie sich schon eingelebt?“, ''fragt er mich, mir zuvorkommend und höflich die Hand reichend. Als ich diese ergreife, merke ich ebenso, dass sie von Schweiß durchnässt ist, dieser Typ muss in dieser Kleidung bei diesem Wetter ja kochen. ''„Was heißt hier eingelebt“, ''entgegne ich verwirrt, die Hand an meinem schlichten Shirt abwischend, ''„ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Wo befinden wir uns überhaupt?“ „Na na“, ''sagt er mit kräftiger Stimme, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, ''„wir sind in Sphere!“ Ich möchte nur allzu gerne seufzend den Kopf schütteln und ihm dafür eine scheuern. Die Stimme des Gesangs verzerrt sich zunehmend, sodass man gar nicht mehr verstehen kann, was überhaupt gesungen wird. Erneut antworte ich notgedrungen, dieses Mal hingegen mit langsamer Stimme, um es zu verdeutlichen: „Na, sag bloß. Nur würde es mich interessieren, wo denn unser großartiges Sphere liegt? Die Leute kommen ja von sonst wo. Sind wir in irgendeiner Klapse, in Area 51, oder schlimmer noch, in Frankreich?“ Amüsiert gibt der Herr ein mechanisches Kichern von sich, das wie eine sprunghafte Platte klingt: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Mit verdutztem Blick neige ich meinen Kopf, als wäre er schon fast menschlich... „Genau, sehr lustig...“ „Sie werden sich hier schon einleben“, ''verspricht er mir fröhlich, um wohl meine Sorgen zu dämmen, allerdings hämmert lediglich die Hitze auf mich ein. Das Schwindelgefühl wird nicht besser. Nein... wird es nicht... ''„Ist es nicht schön, hier, in Sphere?“, ''fragt er mich lallend, jetzt kann ich seine Stimme auch kaum noch verstehen. Diese zitternden Mundwinkel seinerseits bleiben oben. Mir ist wieder danach, meine Hände an den Kopf zu drücken, ich muss mich zusammenreißen... ''„Ja... Ja, sehr schön hier. Nur muss ich langsam wieder...“, ''stottere ich, in der Gewissheit, dass er bestimmt merkt, dass ich gleich umkippen könnte, ''„ich m... ich muss nach Hause.“ - ''Sein Gesicht verschwimmt bereits vor meinen Augen, ich muss mich hinlegen, sofort... ''„Nach Hause?“, ''starrt mich der Herr an, als hätte er nie zuvor dieses Wort gehört, ''„dies ist doch die Heimat. Jeder lebt hier, auch Sie!“ Was redet er dort? Sind hier wirklich alle Personen vollkommen irre? In aller Höflichkeit, die ich in der Übelkeit aufbringen kann, entgegne ich: „Das habe... ich nicht vor, ich meine... wo ist der Ausgang?“ Fragwürdig behält er seinen engstirnigen Gesichtsausdruck bei, sofort wird mir klar, dass er genauso wenig darauf eine Antwort zu geben weiß wie ich. Währenddessen singt diese Verzerrung weiter, und allmählich lässt sich auch raushören: Use your mind to create the future. Ich muss hier weg, ich muss einfach nur hier weg. ''Ohne auf meinen Gegenüber zu achten schleppe ich mühselig meine Beine vorwärts, während ich gezwungenermaßen diese Kopien sehe, die allesamt dieselben Bewegungen zu dieser sogenannten Musik machen. Irgendwo muss es hier rausgehen, dem bin ich mir sicher, doch die Sicht, sie wird immer unschärfer. Erblinde ich langsam? War irgendwas in diesem Fraß drin? Schließlich - so abrupt es ist, ist es auch nicht überraschend – bricht mein Körper zusammen, irgendwo auf dem edlen Marmorboden, direkt neben diesen ausgelegten Kunstrasen, der wohl niemals wachsen wird. Wieso ich daran denke? Ich weiß es nicht. Mich erlöst ein Schwarz vor meinen Augen. ''Use your mind to create the future. Als wäre ich liebevoll von einer Kopfnuss geküsst worden, wache ich auf, der Druck ist fast noch schlimmer als gestern. Oder der Traum hat mir schlichtweg zu schaffen gemacht, mit jeder leichten Bewegung wälze ich mich nur mehr im Schweiß, der sich auf meinem Bett erstreckt. Die Sonne scheint durch das Fenster hindurch und kitzelt mich an der Nase, auf der Oberfläche des Nachtschranks liegen selbstverständlich keine Tabletten mehr. Sollte ich es wagen, frage ich mich, und richte mich waghalsig auf, um mich auf die Bettkante zu setzen, die Augen reibend, wobei das Gefühl der Matratze aus irgendeinem Grund fremdartig ist. Sobald ich wieder aufblicke... Nein, das kann nicht möglich sein. Ich sehe mich in dem lächerlich weißen Raum um, meine Sachen liegen sortiert und gewaschen auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, zeitgleich beginne ich wieder das Ticken der Uhr zu hören, die hinter mir munter fröhlich die Sekunden zählt. Aus Reflex lege ich mich wieder in das schweißnasse Bett, schließe meine Augen und halte mir die Ohren zu, um erneut aufzustehen. Die Sekunden zählend, tief durchatmend. Ich bin nicht hier, ich möchte nicht hier sein. ''Und bevor ich mich wieder aufraffe, klopft es zweimal an der Tür. Meine Augen, wieder aufgerissen. Angespannt stehe ich auf, einige Schritte zum Eingang gehend. ''Was für ein grotesker Traum, dies ist nicht wahr, nein. ''Hinterrücks spüre ich das stillschweigende Echo des Schreis sowie den leeren Blick des Gemäldes. Alles sträubt sich in mir, ich halte die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke, doch möchte ich sie nicht runterdrücken. ''Wieso tue ich das überhaupt? Einen Spalt öffne ich sie, die Tür quietscht. Es überrascht mich kaum, doch die Haare an meinem Rücken richten sich abrupt auf. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, dürfte ich Ihnen frische Handtücher bringen?“, ''fragt eine hübsche Frauenstimme, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent. Ich, ich meine, ich schaffe es nicht mal, eine Antwort von mir zu geben. Das Ticken zählt die Momente, in denen ich ihr ohne Weiteres in die Augen starre, die von leichten Augenringen geziert sind. Kopfschüttelnd knalle ich die Tür zu, habe dennoch weiterhin dieses Bild der jungen Putzfrau vor mir, wie ihre Haare zwar wegwehen, sie hingegen unverändert vor der Tür stehen bleibt und die Handtücher hochhält. ''„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag. Gehen Sie ruhig eine Weile nach draußen, wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute. Vergessen Sie nicht, unserer Lounge in Luzidia einen Besuch abzustatten.“ - Exakt dieselben Worte, sie möchte mich wohl noch weiter ärgern. Garantiert sind hier auch noch irgendwo Kameras angebracht, mit denen sie mich beobachten. Ich soll verrückt sein? Keineswegs! Während ich mich hastig herumdrehe, fallen mir an manchen Ecken des Raumes gewiss kleine, schwarze Installationen auf. Kurz halte ich inne, um mir mit bestätigenden Blicken sicher sein zu können, dass es sich um Überwachungskameras handelt. Wird wohl die versteckte Kamera sein... hoffe ich. Unter den vertrauten Kopfschmerzen ziehe ich mich an, dieselben Klamotten wie am Vortag, wohingegen sie immer noch so frisch sind, als seien sie gerade erst hergestellt worden. Jetzt, wo ich gerade darüber nachdenke, erscheint es mir durchaus möglich, dass der gestrige Tag nur ein Traum war, und ich mich jetzt erst in der Realität befinde. Wie soll ich mir das Essen finanzieren, über so viele Tage hinweg? Ich muss hier raus, möglichst bald. In meinem Kopf hallt das Echo weiter, dieser Name, Sphere. Draußen brennt die Hitze wieder auf meinen Schädel, die Luft ist stickig, und es sind erneut nur wenige Wolken am Himmel. Auf dem Weg zum selben Imbissstand krame ich nur in meiner Tasche, um mir erst einmal wieder etwas Nahrhaftes zu Gemüte führen zu können. Eine tiefe, unterschwellige Intuition versucht mit mir zu reden, sie rät mir dauerhaft, mich nicht zu sehr der Erschöpfung hinzugeben, doch überwiegen dafür Hunger und Durst zu stark. „Einmal Frühstück, bitte“, ''spreche ich vorzeitig den Angestellten an. ''„Wunderschönen guten Tag! Willkommen in Sphere! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, ''fragt er munteren Gemütes, während ich mir wie im falschen Film vorkomme. Dieselben Worte... genau, wie es bei der Putzfrau der Fall ist. ''„... Wie ich bereits sagte, Frühstück“, ''fordere ich ihn erneut auf, und holte alles raus, was ich noch bei mir trug. Zwei Scheine und eine Münze, 22€. Wer auch immer dieser Spaßvogel ist, der mir die Klamotten reinigt und das Geld zusteckt, bekäme eigentlich einen Orden verdient. Schade nur, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlt, nein... Das ist kein richtiges Geld. Ein Stück Fleisch, in einem Brötchen. Ein Becher Orangensaft. Ein Teller mit Rührei. Das soll wohl ein schlechter Witz ein, doch um nicht allzu unhöflich zu wirken nehme ich das Gericht dankend an. Während ich von einigen Metern Entfernung aus das Rührei esse und den erfrischenden Saft in nur wenigen Schlucken inhaliere, beobachte ich die anderen Kunden. Jeder von ihnen bekommt dieselbe Mahlzeit, im gleichen Umfang. Sogar das Fleischbrötchen sieht gänzlich gleich aus, von der einen Stelle, die ein wenig schwarz ist über die Tropfen, die an dem anderen Ende herunterlaufen. Man kann darüber hingegen sagen, was man möchte, das Essen schmeckt überaus köstlich. Der Becher ist bereits geleert, als mir auffällt, womit die anderen Menschen ihr eigenes Essen bezahlen. Dollar, Yen, sogar mit kleinen Goldstücken. Sie lächeln genauso, und sind irrwitzig freundlich. Mir ist hingegen schleierhaft, wie sich hier alle Personen in ein- und derselben Sprache verständigen können. Als würde ich außen vor stehen, direkt im Fokus aller... Irgendwas haben sie vor. Alle. Wohlig entspannt nehme ich den letzten Bissen zu mir, atme tief ein und aus, während ich spüre, wie die glühende Luft mich von innen heraus erhitzt. Doch es geht mir gut, der Hunger ist gestillt, der Durst ebenso. Ich brauche nicht mal mehr etwas zu trinken, dieser eine Becher reicht vollkommen aus. Wobei, ist es nicht, seltsam, dass... ''„Guten Tag! Mir ist das neue Gesicht gar nicht aufgefallen“, ''ruft mir eine Stimme von der Seite zu, direkt in die Ohren. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und fange mich erst wieder, bevor ich mich zur Seite lehne und eine ältere Frau erblicke, deren Mund über beide Wangen hinaus lächelt, deren Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander gefaltet sind, ''„hat man Sie denn schon in unserer kleinen Gemeinde willkommen geheißen?“ Ein wenig wirr sammle ich die richtigen Worte zusammen, wobei es mir vorkommt, als würden die ganzen Einwohner auf einer anderen Wellenlänge reden, womit sich der Verdacht der anderen Sprache hingegen aufklärt. Sprachen, die einen anderen Inhalt offenlegen, wohingegen die Wörter dieselben bleiben: „Nun, ja. Schon einige Male, doch danke trotzdem.“ „Ich heiße Sie in unserer kleinen Gemeinde willkommen“, ''verkündet sie in einer Stimmlage, deren Stolz ich noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Diese alte Frau liebt den Ort augenscheinlich, wenngleich sie eine Wahnsinnige sein muss. Mich am Kopf kratzend nicke ich ihr zu, während die Töne der Musik im Hintergrund anklingen. Gedämpfte, verzerrte Frauenstimmen klingen an, während vorerst ein Herzschlag pulsiert, durch den gesamten Grund hindurch. An meinen Füßen vibriert es, als leichtes Pfeifen hinzukommt, und all diese wirren Töne ergeben einen Rhythmus, so schwer es mir auch fällt, dies zuzugeben. Wieder steht die Gemeinde dort und tanzt in einer freien, unberechenbaren Mechanik. ''„Obwohl es die Musik ist, die ein wenig besser sein könnte. Wobei, so ein Konzert erlebt man wohl auch nicht alle Tage, hm?“, ''spreche ich meine Gedanken versehentlich laut aus, woraufhin die Dame offen lacht. Hah. Ha, hahaha, ha, haha. Allmählich werde ich mich wohl auf den Weg begeben, diese Nacht ist schon zu viel gewesen. ''„Natürlich gibt es jeden Tag Musik, immerhin sind wir hier in Sphere“, ''schmunzelt sie, ''„ich heiße Sie in unserer kleinen Gemeinde willkommen!“ - ''Einige Gitarrenklänge gesellen sich zu den Tönen hinzu, in einer ausgeglichenen Eleganz inmitten des Chaos, welches von allen Seiten in die Verstände der Menschen hier zu schwappen scheint. Als würde ich hier leben, das ist doch einfach abstrus... ''„Ja... schon klar“, ''weise ich sie schnell ab und möchte mich langsam wieder zurück zum Häuserblock begeben, in der Hoffnung, dort befände sich irgendwo ein Korridor nach draußen. ''„Sie werden sich hier schon einleben“, ''verspricht mir auf einmal ein Herr im Anzug fröhlich, um wohl meine Sorgen zu dämmen, allerdings hämmert lediglich die Hitze auf mich ein. Mir wird schon wieder schwindelig, als ich entgegne: ''„Bestimmt, da bin ich mir sicher. Tun Sie mir einen lieben Gefallen, und zeigen Sie mir, wo es hier rausgeht.“ - ''Wieder wirft er mir einen fragwürdigen Ausdruck zu, sodass ich beinahe das Gefühl habe, mich dafür entschuldigen zu müssen. Doch sie sind so glücklich, so erfüllt von jeglichen Formen der Lebensfreude, einzig indem sie die Musik genießen, dass ich sie nicht mal von diesem Trugschluss erlösen möchte. Keiner von ihnen wirkt wie eine schlechte Person, obgleich sie sich äußerst merkwürdig verhalten. Während ich mir dies ansehe und mir diese schrille Art von Musik anhöre wünsche ich mir doch, einer von ihnen zu sein. Schweren Schrittes setze ich mich in Bewegung, auf den Häuseblock hinzu, der den gesamten Innenhof in einem Würfel einschließt. Der Umfang ist groß, ein gesamtes Dorf könnte an diesem Ort leben, wenn es nicht schon weitaus mehr Personen wären. Jede Person spricht auch meine Sprache, ich frage mich, ob sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst sind. Der Herr im Anzug spaziert gemächlich neben mir her, während ich mir mit jedem Schritt Mühe geben muss: ''„Sie wirken äußerst angespannt, sofern ich dies Ihnen gegenüber erwähnen dürfte. Hier in Sphere befinden Sie sich in einer Welt, die Sie teilweise mitbestimmen können, wenngleich es schwer zu kontrollieren ist, muss man anmerken. Ha, haha, ha. So erging es mir auch eine Zeit.“ Welch eine grandiose Hilfe die Menschen hier doch sind, da gerät man direkt in die Versuchung, sie zu schlagen... Moment, wieso zittert er? Seine Zähne klappern aneinander, wenn auch nur leicht. „Mir scheint es, als hätten Sie die Probleme“, ''flüstere ich und unterdrücke die Kopfschmerzen. Unsicher neigt er seinen Kopf beiseite und ringt nach Luft, ohne sich auffällig zu bewegen. Vor mir, direkt auf der Stelle, fällt er in eine Lähmung herab, und sein lauter Atem wiederholt sich alle paar Sekunden, mit derselben hohen Stimme, demselben Mundzucken. Verzweifelnd nach den passenden Worten suchend drängt er mich dazu, zurück in das „angenehm bequeme“ Bett zu gehen, und mich erst einmal gut auszuschlafen. Damit ging dieser Tag zu Ende – Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr an die letzten Geschehnisse. Nur diese einzelnen Bilder blitzen immer wieder vor meinen Augen auf, ein älteres Gebäude, Käfige. Ein schlechter Traum, wie die ganzen Tage zuvor auch? Nein, dafür bin ich mir zu sicher, diese Gitter gesehen zu haben. Sicher ist es der Ort. Verschlafen quäle ich mich nach oben und streiche mir die Schweißperlen von der Stirn, die mir die Hitze nächtlich hinauspresst. Einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr werfen und den Sekundenzeiger beobachten, der sich geduldig tickend an die Spitze wagt, nur noch drei Sekunden, zwei Sekunden, eine... Klopf, Klopf. Seltsamerweise überrascht es mich nicht mehr, genauso wenig ist es mir zuwider. Aus einem alltäglichen Reflex heraus öffne ich die Tür und bewege meine Mundwinkel zu den folgenden Worten: ''„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, dürfte ich Ihnen frische Handtücher bringen?“ -'' Eine hübsche Frauenstimme ist es, die spricht, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent. Dankend nehme ich ihre freundliche Geste an. ''„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag. Gehen Sie ruhig eine Weile nach draußen, wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute. Vergessen Sie nicht, unserer Lounge in Luzidia einen Besuch abzustatten“, ''verabschiedet sie sich höflich, wobei ich erstmals darüber nachgrübeln muss, diesem Ort mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Bevor ich hingegen rausgehe und mich sonnen lasse, ziehe ich mich an, überprüfe, ob ich noch meine 22€ und diesen Schlüssel dabei habe, während ich erneut einen Blick auf den Schrei werfe. Irgendwas strahlt das Bild aus, dies tat es schon immer. Wie wohl der Maler dachte? Vielleicht war es ein Selbstportrait, und es ging fürchterlich schief? Zeichnete er seinen Charakter? Seltsamerweise wünsche ich mir die Antworten erst jetzt, das Bild hängt jeden Tag dort, als hätte es einen Grund, dass es ausgerechnet bei mir hängt. Hätte ich nur einen Einblick in die anderen Räume, doch niemals scheint jemand dort zu sein. Die Personen hinter den Kameras müssen sich doch höllisch amüsieren über meine Unwissenheit... wie erbärmlich, dass sie sich nicht zeigen. Bestimmt würde niemand akzeptieren, wer dahinter steht, das ist doch offenkundig. Schmunzelnd richte ich meinen Mittelfinger gegen das blinkende, rote Licht und schließe die Tür, wobei ich kurzzeitig einen stummen Schrei zu hören meine... Allerdings stehe ich im nächsten Augenblick bereits draußen. Dieses Lächeln der Bewohner ist durchaus ansteckend, sobald ich aus dem Haus gehe und mich dem Platz nähere, wo sich alle gemütlich versammeln, bin ich ebenfalls in Versuchung, meine Mundwinkel ein Stück weiter nach oben zu ziehen. Passanten kommen mir entgegen, deren Münder hingegen aussehen, als hätte sich ihr Gesicht in einem Lachen festgefroren. Der Mund ist geöffnet, und sie lächeln auch, die Unterlippe bleibt hingegen über die Zähne gestülpt, und regt sich kein Stück. Sogar ein etwas beleibteres Kind kommt fröhlich angetorkelt und grüßt mich an „diesem schönen Tag“. Nun gut, glückliche Kinder wachsen wohl besser. ''„Ja, er ist sehr schön“, ''stimme ich ihnen zu, wenngleich ich noch stärker schwitzen muss als die letzten Tage. ''„Ja, werter Herr“, ''ruft es in aufgeregter, wenn auch erzwungener Höflichkeit, ''„so wenige Wolken, das ist so toll!“ - ''Lachend und kichernd macht er sich auf den Weg, und ich schaue ebenso mit erhobenen Mundwinkeln in den Himmel. Ganz recht, es sind kaum Wolken zu erkennen, an diesem blauen, vertrauten Himmel. Ein wenig zu vertraut... Die Wolken, sie haben sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, sie befinden sich an derselben Stelle wie auch am ersten Tag. Beunruhigt ziehe ich eine meiner Augenbrauen nach oben, doch kommt ein Herr auf mich zu, der mich schon am Vortag kurz vor dem Schlafengehen angesprochen hat. Moment, oder ist es doch schon mehrere Tage her? 22€, ich begebe mich zum gewohnten Stand, tausche die Floskeln aus und werfe das ganze Geld hinter den Tresen, während ich mir mein Essen zu Gemüte führe. Als wäre es ein Stichwort – Ein Blick nach hinten genügt, um ein Mann auf dem Rasen zu entdecken, wie er dort hockt, zwischen dem hübschen, sauber gehaltenen Grün. Er streckt die Arme weit aus, als würde ihn gerade eine göttliche Fügung ereilen. Skeptisch nähere ich mich ihm, ohne jedoch meine Freundlichkeit zu verlieren, und bevor ich ihn ansprechen kann, röchelt er aus seiner beinahe gelähmten Mundöffnung: ''„Ist es nicht wundervoll? Dieser Himmel von Sphere?“ Ich kann es mir nicht erklären... Wieso ist seine Stimme so verstellt? Er gurgelt beinahe, und bewegt seine Lippen kaum. Der Mund hat sich wie bei den anderen Bewohnern in einer leichten, lächelnden Öffnung aufgehängt. Einen Blick nach oben wagend und die Wolken bewundernd stimme ich ihm zu, wohingegen er mir sofort widerspricht: „Nein. Der wahre Himmel. Nun ist es dunkel über unserer Heimat, lange ist es hell gewesen, und ich war blind, doch nun kann ich sehen!“ - Tief einatmend lehnt er sich weiter zurück, sein Rücken verbiegt sich kränklich, ohne, dass es ihn zu schmerzen scheint. Seine Augen scheinen in seinem Schädel zu versinken, er schließt sie und genießt offenbar das Erlebnis, welches mir verborgen bleibt. Dabei ist es doch hell? Was sieht er dort oben, was mir schleierhaft bleibt? Wenn ich so nachdenke, fällt mir nur eine einzige Antwort darauf ein. „Die Sonne prasselt hinter den Wolken auf uns. Ein schönes Wetter haben wir heute!“, stutze ich ihn zurecht und verschränke meine Hände vor dem Bauch. „Die Wolken, die sich niemals bewegen. Nein. Ich rede vom Himmel dahinter. Er ist der Mantel, der uns hält, hier sind wir noch frei, doch nicht dort draußen. Sie empfangen mich, ganz bestimmt“, wimmert er mit schieren Freudentränen, die dickflüssig und grünlich aus seinen Augen laufen. Welch ein krankes, bemitleidenswertes Wesen, so gerne würde ich ihn freundlich zu Bett geleiten, wie man es schon so häufig mit mir getan hat, bestimmt täte es ihm ebenso gut. „Mir ist bewusst, woran Sie gerade denken“, ''murmelt er unverständlich, und seine eingesackten Augen drehen sich ein Stück in meine Richtung, wie man es unter den geschlossenen Lidern erkennen kann, ''„doch glauben Sie mir, mein werter Herr, auch Sie werden eines Tages Ihre Augen öffnen können. Haben Sie zuletzt mal wieder Ihr Gemälde betrachtet?“ Verunsichert gehe ich einige Schritte rückwärts, wobei der Mann in einem waghalsig lauten Gelächter ausbricht. Niemand der Passanten wendet sich zu ihm hin, als wäre es völlig normal, wie sehr er in sich zusammenbricht. Von einem düsteren Himmel redend, während ein strahlendes Wetter herrscht, kein Wunder, dass so viele der Bewohner hier lachen. Womöglich sollte ich seinen Worten nicht mal ein Gehör schenken, doch lasse ich mich dazu hinziehen und schaue nach dem Bild, auf dem Weg wird mir nicht einmal schwindelig. Seltsam, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich vorzeitig nach Hause gehe. Mit dem Öffnen der Tür strömt mir die stickige Luft entgegen, die es mir schwer macht, tief durchzuatmen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass meine Lungen von innen verbrennen. Nur ein winziger Blick genügt, und es fällt mir sofort auf. Das Bild scheint mich andauernd anzustarren. Die Gesichtszüge des Schreis haben sich verändert, ich bin mir sicher. Es verspottet mich, dieses Gemälde, das dort hängt und mich betrachtet, während ich friedvoll schlafe. Sein Mund scheint sich etwas geschlossen zu haben, oder werde ich etwa irre? Nein, keineswegs. Er neigt seinen Kopf mit jedem Tag mehr in meine Richtung, als würde er abwarten, bis ich im Schlaf nur die Berührung einer kalten, rauen Hand spüre, mit einer offenen Kinnlade und leeren Augenhöhlen direkt über mir. Das Bild wird hinauskriechen, ganz sicher. Oh, wie es mich ansieht, es verlockt mich mit seinen Blicken, genau so, wie es mich damit abschreckt. Sobald ich einen Passanten darauf anzusprechen versuche, bekomme ich nur eine desinteressierte Antwort, dass ich mich einer frohmütigeren Aktivität zuwenden solle. Schon wieder werde ich gefragt, ob ich denn schon in Luzidia war. Bin ich inmitten einer dauerhaften Schleife gefangen und wollte es die letzten Male nicht wahrhaben? Es ist doch offenkundig - Nichts wird sich hier verändern, allem voran die Schwindelanfälle bei den Fluchtversuchen sind es, die mir diese Aussichtslosigkeit bezeugen. Sollte ich versuchen, es zu genießen? Möglicherweise ist dies die beste Lösung, anstatt mich mit großen Vorsätzen zu besäumen und demnach keine Resultate zu erzielen, die mich der Heimat näherbringen. Wie sieht mein Zuhause noch gleich aus? Bei dem Versuch, mich daran zu erinnern, kommen mir ständig diese weißen Wände in den Weg, der Nachttisch und der Schreibtisch, die Lampen, die paar Kameras an den Decken, das Bett... Das Gemälde von dem Schrei. Meine Wohnung sah doch gänzlich anders aus? Nein, hier bin ich nicht zuhause, ganz sicher nicht. Wenige Tage vermag ich in Worten beschreiben zu können, denn mir fallen keine neuen Phrasen ein, die Tage wiederholen sich häufiger und häufiger, seltsames Verhalten wird zunehmend zum Alltag - Ohne, dass ich mich davon gestört fühlen könnte. Ebendieses leichtmütige Glück ist es doch, wonach man sein Leben über sucht, ungeachtet dessen, wie mechanisch die Umgebung reagiert und wie viele Kameras sich um einen herum befinden? Hier ist es so warm, so unerträglich warm. Wieso kühlt denn niemand das Zimmer? ''Mittlerweile schlafe ich nicht mal mehr mit Decke, geschweige denn mit Klamotten. Sie liegen neben dem Bett, um wieder draufgelegt zu werden. Ich schlafe ein, nachdem ich sie aus den Fenstern werfe, ich verstopfe die Toilette mit den Handtüchern, nur, damit ich wieder aufwache und alles wieder fein säuberlich zurechtgelegt ist. Immer. Immer wieder. Das Ticken der Uhr bleibt natürlich nicht vermisst, und ich starre nach oben, kurz vor Neun. Gleich sollte es soweit sein. Drei, Zwei, Eins... ''Klopf, Klopf. Eins. Zwei. Drei. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, dürfte ich Ihnen frische Handtücher bringen?“, ''fragt eine reizende Frauenstimme, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent. Bevor ich versuche, die Kinnlade meines Gesichts nach oben zu klappen, schleppe ich mich zu der Tür hin. ''Lass sie doch einfach verschlossen. Niemand wird es dir verübeln. Mit diesem Gedanken öffne ich sie, und erhebe zeitgleich meine Stimme, weil mir genau bewusst ist, was kommen wird: „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag. Gehen Sie ruhig eine Weile nach draußen, wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute.“ - ''Allerdings dichte ich noch hinzu: ''„Es ist weitaus zu warm, meine Gute. Sehen Sie nach draußen. Man verbrennt. Ich bin gebadet in Schweiß und um ehrlich zu sein, mir fehlt allmählich die Abwechslung.“ - ''In ihrem Gesicht hat sich nun auch etwas getan, es nimmt ebenso eine graue Farbe an, wobei dies auch nur eine Wahnvorstellung sein kann. Fieberwahn, wieso sonst sollte die Hitze so schlimm sein? Die Schweißperlen, die an meiner Wange entlang fließen, kitzeln mich schon, weil der Druck so ungewohnt stark ist. Das Bett ist voll von nassen Flecken, doch immerhin bietet sich mir die Sicherheit, dass es zum Abend hin wieder trocken sein wird. Nicht mal müffeln wird es, und ich wünsche mir nur allzu sehr, dass es das würde. ''„Wieso denn?“, ''erstmals höre ich andere Worte außer dem Gewohnten, meine Augen reißen sich unweigerlich auf, ''„Sie sind doch zum ersten Mal hier.“ Damit verabschiedet sie sich im gewohnten Knicks, mit diesem breiten Lächeln, das ihre sonst eingefallenen Wangen nach außen presst. Verunsichert gehe ich nach draußen, die Tür schließe ich nicht mal mehr, und die Hitze prasselt umgehend auf mich ein. Nichtsdestoweniger ändert sich nichts an der Umgebung, es bleibt immer dieselbe Himmelsdecke mit denselben Wolken, die Leute sind lächerlich glücklich, und der Kunstrasen sieht an jedem Morgen wie frisch gelegt aus. Jeder hier ist wohl an jedem Morgen erstmals hier. Sämtliche Gesichter haben bereits eine gräuliche Farbe angenommen und sind mehr mit Falten übersät. Beim Angestellten des Essensstandes, um mir die tägliche Ration Frühstück zu holen, mit meinen 22€, in einer Münze und zwei Scheinen, fällt es mir hingegen ebenfalls auf: Immer mehr Schweißperlen laufen seine Stirn hinab, um kurz darauf zu verschwinden und in leichtem Dampf aufzusteigen. Ich sehe mich um, und jeder Mensch scheint unter der Hitze langsam zu verrauchen. Mir ist schwindelig vom Wetter, und hastig ordere ich etwas zu trinken. Nur etwas zu trinken. „Wunderschönen guten Tag! Willkommen in Sphere! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, ''fragt er munteren Gemütes, während ich mir wie im falschen Film vorkomme. Näher betrachtet kann ich erkennen, dass seine Augen ebenfalls ein wenig in der Schädelwand abgesunken sind, sodass man über den Äpfeln einen Hohlraum erkennen kann. Den Kopf unbeeindruckt schüttelnd wiederhole ich meine Bitte, daraufhin kommt das obligatorische Fleischbrötchen, der Orangensaft sowie das zubereitete Rührei. Ohne auf seinen starrsinnigen Blick einzugehen kippe ich den Saft in nur einem Rutsch runter, lasse das Essen hingegen stehen, wo es ist. Ich denke nicht mal an das Geld. Während ich den Stand verlassen möchte, behalte ich den Angestellten misstrauisch im Blickwinkel, der meine Fußschritte nur mit seinen nach hinten eingefallenen Augen verfolgt. ''Sie sind irre, sie sind allesamt irre. Wobei, eigentlich ist es schön, wenn sie so glücklich sind. Und wie schön sie zur Musik mitsingen, die dieses Mal so von Freude zeugt. Ach, wie sehr ich das akustische Glück vermisst habe, wenngleich mir dieser Ort, um den es in dem Lied handeln soll, gänzlich fremd ist. Zwar kommt es mir bekannt vor, nichtsdestoweniger... ich habe vergessen, wo es liegt, was es dort alles gibt, dies hält mich hingegen nicht davon ab, fröhlich die Lieder mitzusingen und mich in die Menschenmassen zu begeben, um meine Arme um die Schultern meiner Mitbewohner zu werfen und gemeinschaftlich zu tanzen. Das ist doch weitaus angenehmer, als sich in der Skepsis aufzuhalten, die einen nur unglücklich verstimmen lässt. There is no tomorrow, there's only now and when you think about it so much left to do you can have kisses by the millions... Get up, go to California, go to where the skies are blue! Move on, there are no exceptions, the world is turning tricks for you! Ich muss mich tatsächlich bemühen, aus meiner spießigen Haltung herauszukommen. Vermutlich geht damit die Erkenntnis einher, dass ich niemals von hier entkommen werde, geschweige denn erfahren werde, wie ich an diesen Ort gekommen bin. Doch was gibt es zu beklagen, wenn man sich einmal mit wildfremden, aber dennoch seltsam vertrauten Personen zurücklehnen kann, um ein wenig zu singen und zu tanzen? Wenn jeder zu lachen versucht? Engstirnig gebe ich mir selbst ein Versprechen: Fortan wird sich nicht beklagt! Nicht gejammert! - Obgleich mir bewusst ist, wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass ich dieses umsetzen kann, genieße ich diesen Zeitraum, in dem ich feiern kann. In dem ich sorglos verweilen kann. In dem ich einfach nur ich selbst bleiben kann. Mein Frühstück genießend komme ich immer noch nicht auf die Lösung dieses Ortes, stattdessen male ich mir nur aus, was denn passieren könnte, welches Szenario am Ende vorherrschen wird. Werden mich diese ganzen Psychopathen aufschlitzen und irgendwo verschachern? Eventuell bin ich selbst bald das Schnitzel auf diesem Brötchen, woher soll ich denn das wissen? „''Sie wirken äußerst angespannt, sofern ich dies Ihnen gegenüber erwähnen dürfte. Hier in Sphere befinden Sie sich in einer Welt, die Sie teilweise mitbestimmen können“'', erklärt mir der werte Gentleman in der gewohnt gurgelnden Stimmlage, die mich schon einige Male auf dem Heimweg angesprochen hatte „''wenngleich es schwer zu kontrollieren ist, muss man anmerken.“'' „Also ist dies doch ein Traum?“, versuche ich in Erfahrung zu bringen, stattdessen werde ich hingegen nur auf ein Gebäude am anderen Ende des Hofes verwiesen, welches wie ein restauriertes Schloss aus dem prärevolutionären Frankreich aussieht. So gewählt. Einige Tage verbringe ich schon hier, noch habe ich nicht alles gesehen, doch ich hoffe weiterhin, in einem Traum zu sein. Tief durchatmend gehe ich zum Gebäude, auf welches ich verwiesen wurde. An deren Fenstern sind Gitterstäbe angebracht, von innen kann man leise Schreie vernehmen, die hingegen sehr stark gedämpft klingen. Was geht darin vor? Die Einwohner Spheres spazieren in Scharen hinein und hinaus, wohingegen sie alle klare, gesunde Gesichter haben. Ich blicke erst noch zurück auf das strahlende Grün des Platzes, und betrete anschließend das Gebäude. Direkt befinde ich mich in der Empfangshalle dieses scheinbaren Betriebs, der Boden ist grau gefliest, so sauber, dass er bereits spiegelt. Leicht kann ich meine Reflexion erkennen, und muss mir mein eigenes, fertiges Äußeres ansehen. Widerwärtig, nein, das muss ich mir jetzt nicht antun... Jedes Fleckchen, wo sich mehr als zwei Leute sammeln, wurde wohl separat in abgesperrte Gitterzellen eingeteilt und kann nur mit einem Angestelltenschlüssel geöffnet werden. „Willkommen in Luzidia, dem Wellnessbereich unserer schönen Heimat Sphere“, werde ich höflich von einer jungen Dame begrüßt, scheinbar als Kunde, auch sie spricht so klar und deutlich, wie ich es seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört habe, „möchten Sie sich einige, angenehme Stunden gönnen? Wir haben bereits alles für Sie vorbereitet, folgen Sie mir doch bitte.“ Use your mind to create the future. Sie begleitet mich direkt in ein abgeschlossenes Abteil, wo zahlreiche Schließfächer aufgestellt sind, wenngleich es sich auch eher um kleine Fächer handelt. Verwirrt greife ich in die Tasche und suche den Schlüssel raus, den ich seit meinem ersten Tag mit mir getragen habe. Schließfach Nummer 00 – Es überrascht mich nicht mal mehr, wie sehr ich im Fokus zu stehen scheine. Flüchtig schaue ich nach oben, wieder diese Kameras, überall... Der Angestellten den Schlüssel in die Hand drückend nutze ich die Zeit, um mich nochmal umzusehen, wie die Einwohner lächelnd das Etablissement betreten und verlassen, doch etwas ist anders - Jeder von ihnen, allesamt schauen Sie zwischenzeitlich für eine Sekunde synchron zu mir, wo sich all ihre Augen mühsam weit aufreißen. Acht Dutzend Menschen starren auf mich ein und nicken mir in derselben Mimik zu, sofort rast mein Herz und Schweißperlen brechen aus meiner Stirn aus. Ich wünschte, sie würden von der Hitze kommen. Zitternd wie auch mühselig wende ich meinen Blick ab, zu der Angestellten, die ebenfalls steif vor mir aufgerichtet ist und manisch grinst, drei Schritte steht sie näher an mir, ihr Gesicht befindet sich direkt vor meinen Augen: „Wieso fürchten Sie sich denn? Sie sind in Luzidia, in dieser Einrichtung zählt nur, was Sie begehren. Viele Kunden und Klienten konnten wir hier bereits glücklich verstimmen, worauf wir alle sehr stolz sind. Wir haben bereits vier Damen für Sie reserviert, und alle passen sie perfekt zu Ihren Begehren, wie Sie sicherlich schon wissen. Vergessen Sie hingegen nicht, dass mit ihnen nicht sanftmütig umgegangen werden darf, die Behandlung ist nur besonderen Vorlieben und Fetischen wie den Ihren vorbehalten. Sie liegen in den oberen Zellen bereit.“ - Schlagartig wird mir klar, wo ich mich aufhalte, dies ist ein Bordell. Ein Bordell, welches gleichzeitig ein Gefängnis oder eine Psychiatrie sein soll... Eher Letzteres. Wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl, nein, nicht jetzt... mein Gesicht fühlt sich an, als würde es langsam schmelzen, als würde ich hier an Ort und Stelle eingehen. Nein, hier darf ich nicht verenden, ich muss hier raus! „Vorerst“, ''klärt mich die junge Dame mit der weißen Arzthaube auf, ''„wird Ihnen hingegen der fehlende Besitz aus Ihrem persönlichen Schließfach überreicht. Es handelt sich um zwei Kapseln, ist Ihnen die Dosierung bereits geläufig?“ Skeptisch deute ich ein Kopfschütteln an, hoffentlich bemerkt sie nicht, wie ich diesen zwischen meinen Handflächen zusammenpresse. Munter erzählt sie weiter: „Vor Ihrem Besuch nehmen Sie die grüne Kapsel...“ - ''Sie drückt mir ebendiese bereits in die Hand, zusammen mit einem Glas ausgeblichenem Wasser, worin sich eine Tablette auflöst - ''„Und anschließend die Hellgrüne, sobald Sie unser Etablissement verlassen!“ „Nur Ihre Begierden zählen, nutzen Sie diese“, erklärt mir die Angestellte erneut und verbeugt sich dabei langsam wie auch zwanghaft. Tief durchatmend betrachte ich die Kapsel in meinen Fingern, bei dessen bloßen Anblick das Schwindelgefühl auf ein neues Level kommt. Wenn es dadurch vorübergehen kann, und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es in meiner Jugend nicht auch gemacht habe... In einem Schluck haue ich die Kapsel und das Getränk weg. Das Lächeln der Dame verschwimmt umgehend, die Anspannung entweicht mir. Auf einmal wirkt das Angebot überaus lukrativ auf mich, doch anstatt eine ihrer Empfehlungen zu beanspruchen, äußere ich einen anderen Wunsch: „Wäre es möglich, mir eine andere Dame zu Gemüte zu führen? Eine Bestimmte?“ Vorerst scheint sie sich allerdings schockiert zu geben, ungläubig klappt ihr Mund nach unten und sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf, bis sie mir hingegen Zustimmung erteilt. In ihren Blicken liegt etwas – Ja, sie ist definitiv schockiert, weil ich mich anders entschieden habe. Ich muss schon sehr häufig hier gewesen sein, zumindest vermittelt sie den Eindruck, dabei ist mir der Ort gänzlich unbekannt... Zuvorkommend bedanke ich mich, und gebe meinen eher zweifelnden Wunsch kund, indem ich den Namen eines attraktiven Mädchens meiner Schulzeit erwähne. Ich denke dabei nur an ihr schimmerndes, beinahe schwarzes Haar, an ihren Akzent, ihren prächtigen Vorbau. Auf einmal ist mir nur noch danach, sie zu nehmen, hier und jetzt. Die Angestellte stöbert durch einige Akten, bis sie es mir nüchtern bestätigt: „Ah, ja, da haben wir sie.“ - Ich bin gleichermaßen erfreut wie auch zutiefst beunruhigt, dies ist hingegen nicht länger relevant... „Ein sehr tragischer Fall, traurig, traurig“, spricht sie ihre Gedanken aus und führt mich in einen anliegenden Korridor. Ich wage es allerdings nicht noch einmal, nach hinten zu blicken, die Eingangshalle war so überfüllt, wohingegen dieser Flur von jeder Menschenseele verlassen ist. Die freundliche Dame führt mich in einen Raum, wo ein weißer, runder Tisch in der Mitte aufgestellt ist, er ist hell erleuchtet durch das Fenster, eine kleine Küchenzeile wurde angebracht. Am Tisch liegen zwei Stühle an, und tatsächlich: Dort sitzt sie. Alles andere ist mir auf einen Schlag egal - Das junge, hübsche Ding verharrt bewegungslos am Tisch, mit widerlichen, roten Rinnsalen am Hals und einem weit nach unten ausgelaufenen Kinn. „Dieses arme Ding, und sie ist so schön gewesen. An einem Tag bekam sie diesen hässlichen Ausschlag, und plötzlich war sie vollends gelähmt“, flüstert die Stimme hinter mir weiter, sogar mit Spuren von Empathie, während ich die ehemals hübsche Dame betrachte. Ich habe diesen Ort unter Kontrolle. Es ist nicht nur ein böser Traum, es ist mein Traum. „Ich nehme sie“, verkünde ich lautstark, greife mir dabei bereits in den Schritt. Die Angestellte verbeugt sich erneut und bestätigt die Buchung, diesmal wieder komplett ausdruckslos: „In Ordnung. Ich werde ihnen ein Zimmer mit ihr vorbereiten. Die Wände für Sie sind wie immer schalldicht, sorgen Sie sich also nicht darum, dass man sie schreien hört.“ Mir liegt die Frage auf der Zunge, sie verbrennt sie mir nahezu, allerdings ereilt mich ständig dieses unbehagliche Gefühl, dass die Antwort bereits offenkundig ist: „Wieso schreien? Sie ist doch gelähmt?“ „Hi, hihihi“, kichert sie aufgesetzt, woraufhin ich wieder daran denken muss, dass dieses mechanische Lachen beinahe so gruselig ist wie das permanente Grinsen der Einwohner, „wir sind in Luzidia. Alles ist möglich in unserem Wellness-Bereich.“ Wir gehen einen Schritt hinaus und sie verschließt die Tür. Es handelt sich gerade mal um zwei verstreichende Momente, wenn es hochkommt, doch direkt danach öffnet sie exakt dieselbe Tür wieder – Und der Raum dahinter ist ein gänzlich Anderer. Der Boden wie auch die Wände sowie die Decke sind gefliest, in einer schimmelnden, grünen Farbe, genau wie in älteren Badezimmern. Zudem sind es noch diese kleinen Fliesen, es kommt mir alles so vertraut vor... Auch das Fenster ist nicht mehr länger da, eine Erkenntnis, womit sich in mir die Reue aufschlägt, dass ich vorhin nicht hindurch geschaut habe. Im gewohnten Weiß der äußeren Umgebung steht dort nun hingegen ein Fixierbett, darauf der schier leblose Überrest der Dame, deren schwarze Haare zerzaust über dem kleinen Kissen liegen. Einige Schritte gehe ich hinein und streiche über ihre Schenkel, im Wissen, dass sie sich nicht wehren kann. Sie ist nur mein Spielzeug. Ja, sie ist sogar noch warm, noch fließt der Saft des Lebens durch sie; einige Male überkommt es mich noch in Gegenwart der Angestellten und ich gebe dem Mädchen eine Schelle, direkt in ihr wohl geformtes Gesicht. Ich blicke auf sie herab und befinde es für gut. „Hi, hihihi“, entgegnet sie mir sporadisch und wünscht mir noch viel Vergnügen, als sie die Tür verschließt. Eine massive Stahltür. Mit dem krachenden Geräusch des zufallenden Tores dröhnt die Musik wieder durch den Raum. Use your mind to create the future. Hmm, schon eine Weile her, dass jemand mir in einer derart hilflosen, verkümmerten Manier ausgeliefert war. Jetzt fühle ich bereits die Liebe zu diesem Ort, Sphere, wo es endlich ein Stück näher an der Gerechtigkeit vonstatten zu gehen vermag. Dann noch in einem so innigen Augenblick... Erst beuge ich mich zu ihr herab und streiche ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ziehe sie zuteils aus ihrem Mund, um diesen schier leblosen Körper einen Kuss zu geben. So wehrlos, es ist fantastisch, es könnte nur darin überboten werden, wenn sich ihr Körper gegen ihren Willen bewegt. Sie hat mich schon immer gehasst und verachtet, absolut zurecht, wie man sieht. Knackend reißt ihr Gesicht abrupt zur Seite und schaut mich mit offenen Augen an, in denen sich ein Meer aus Tränen ob ihres Schicksals spiegelt. Gleichermaßen brennt sich ihr Ekel vor mir in meinem Kopf ein, es ist so offenkundig, wie sie bei jeder winzigen Berührung in sich zusammenfahren und sich verschließen möchte. Ein Grinsen kann ich mir hingegen nicht verkneifen, bis ich ihr schließlich erneut mit geballter Faust gegen ihre hübsche, weiche Wange schlage. Oh, was ist dies? Warte, warte... Kommt dieses Blut auf meinen Fingerknöcheln nun von ihr oder von mir? Sowohl als auch, schätze ich. Flüchtig blicke ich nach hinten, wobei ich feststellen muss, dass die enorme Stahltür schon längst wieder geöffnet ist. Diese junge, merkwürdige Angestellte steht dort und sieht mir frohen Gemütes dabei zu, wie ich mich gerade an ihr vergehen will. „Use your mind to create the future“ – Wie Gift fließen diese verzerrten, nahezu unverständlichen weiblichen Worte aus ihrem Munde. Ich kann nur schnauben. Abfällig richte ich meinen Blick wieder nach unten, um diesen fürchterlichen Blick von mir abzuwenden, ich lasse mich gar dazu hinziehen, vor mich hinzumurmeln, wie sehr sie doch geschlagen werden wolle. Sie müsse nur aufstehen. Wie grandios sie ihr Dekolleté präsentiert, es ist genau wie damals, da befinde ich es schon als Gewinn, dass sie kein Wort von sich geben möchte. Kleines, naives Kindchen. Tatsächlich regt sich ihr lebloser Körper... Schlagartig steht sie auf und hält mir genussvoll ihre linke Wange hin, während sich in ihren Augen eine Ebbe bildet und das Enttäuschte sich zum Lustvollen wendet. Sie ist wieder gänzlich gesund, einzig und alleine dank mir... Dafür hat sie mich zu belohnen, mit mehr als nur einer hingehaltenen Wange. Wie lächerlich. Ich fahre mit meiner Zunge über meine noch trockenen Finger und hinterlasse abrupt einen roten Abdruck in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Geht es so leicht? Kann man so mühelos Menschen dahingehend manipulieren, dass sie einem bedingungslos gehorchen? Welch eine Gabe, so fantastisch, und all die Jahre über ist sie mir verwehrt geblieben. Ein Frevel in den Unmengen an verschwendeter Lebenszeit, wo ich sie jetzt doch in allem Wunschdenken zu genießen vermag. „Los“, ''flüstere ich ihr begierig zu, ''„betöre mich, verlange mich.“ Erstaunlich, wie natürlich sie sich bewegt, natürlicher als all die anderen Spinner dort draußen, an die ich nicht länger denken möchte. Hier scheint plötzlich alles so geborgen real zu sein. Sie nähert sich meinem Gesicht an und sät Küsse auf meinen Lippen, ich kann endlich in aller Ruhe ihre zarte Haut genießen, drum streichle ich unter ihrem Shirt direkt über ihren nackten Bauch. Zu viele Klamotten, der Gedanke drängt sich mir umgehend auf, sie zeigt viel zu wenig Haut – Und sobald ich im Moment danach meine Augen öffne, steht sie in Unterwäsche vor mir, und streicht mir zärtlich und lächelnd über meine Haare. Dieser Ort, er hat mir gefehlt. Er hat mir immer gefehlt. Spielerisch gegen ihren Hinterkopf pressend möchte ich sie dazu drängen, sich hinzuknien, um mich von diesem Druck zu entlasten, allerdings schrumpft sie im selben Moment zusammen, fällt vor meinen Augen ein. Der Schweiß bricht bei mir bereits aus, als würde ich die Fäden aus der Hand verlieren. Steh auf, Mädchen, steh schon auf! Nein, sie streckt nur ihren Arm nach oben, sie fällt in sich zusammen, ihre Handfläche kann gerade mal einen meiner Finger umschließen. So kann sie mich doch nicht mit dem Mund befriedigen. Zurück, wachse wieder! Sofort! Schwankend kehrt sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Körpergröße zurück, ihr fällt es hingegen schwer, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ständig greife ich nach links, nach rechts, um sie vor dem Sturz zu bewahren. Als wäre ich die eine Liebe, die sie sich seit dutzenden Jahren ersehnt hat, lächelt sie mir zu, so fröhlich wie auch traurig zugleich. Was ist mit ihrer Unterwäsche, ihrer anziehenden Bekleidung? Nur noch Verbände umhüllen sie, Gips an den Beinen und den Armen, ich blinzle nur und sie liegt wieder auf dem Fixierbett, sich mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung abmühend. Ihr Gesicht friert ein, die Lähmung mit der Gewissheit empfangend, dass ich sie in diesem miserablen Zustand nicht mehr anfassen werde. Wie versteinert liegt sie nun dort, wie ich sie auch angetroffen habe, die Härte in meiner Hose drängt mich hingegen weiterhin zu ihr. Ein amüsiertes Kichern reißt mich aus der Wollust, es soll wohl tröstend klingen: „Keine Sorge, so geht es vielen Klienten, die sich erstmals hier aufhalten.“ Bitte? Ich bin ein Klient? Nachdem ich mich aus dem Raum begebe, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu wagen, drückt mir die Angestellte zärtlich eine weitere, hellgrüne Kapsel in die Hand, dazu ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser: „Trinken Sie, dann wird es Ihnen besser gehen.“ Ohne nachzudenken und mit einem nahezu eingeschweißten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nehme ich dieses freundliche Angebot an, wenngleich mir immer noch die Frage auf der Zunge brennt: „Was ist dies überhaupt für ein Zeug?“ Liebreizend unheimlich kichert sie: „Der Dünger, natürlich. Zweifel werden Sie nur unglücklich verstimmen, glauben Sie mir.“ Einige Male tickt dir Uhr vor sich hin. Klopf, Klopf. Eins, Zwei, Drei. Daraufhin folgt ein unverständliches Gemurmel, wüsste ich aus den etlichen Vortagen nicht, wie ihre Worte lauten, könnte ich sie unmöglich verstehen: „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, dürfte ich Ihnen frische Handtücher bringen?“ Wortlos nehme ich ihr höchst freundliches Angebot entgegen, doch obgleich ich es mittlerweile gewohnt bin, bekomme ich einen Schrecken bei ihrem Blick. Die einst so hübsche Putzfrau besitzt keine Augen mehr – es sind nur noch schwarze Kugeln, die in ihrem Schädel eingesunken sind, ihr Kinn hängt bis zur Brust hinab. Sie krümmt sich, es soll wohl eine Verbeugung sein – und verschwindet schließlich in den Weiten des Korridors, der sich überhaupt nicht verändert hat. Skeptisch drehe ich mich um, betrachte das Bildnis an der Wand. Auf dem Gemälde ist kein Schrei mehr zu sehen, das Gesicht ist ausgefeilt und detailliert, betrachtet mich mit den Augen, die mir an so vielen Morgentagen vertraut waren. Nicht Dorian Gray ist es, den ich betrachte, nein, es ist mein eigenes Antlitz, welches vor mir auf dem Bildnis von Edvard Munch niedergezeichnet ist. Wie kann das sein, wer ist so talentiert, die Konturen eines Bildes derart zu verwenden? Ich kratze mich an meiner rissigen Gesichtshaut, merke die Rillen, die mein Kinn mittlerweile angenommen hat. Bis zum Schlüsselbein ist es bereits gesunken. Ich kann sogar die graue Farbe meiner Haut erkennen, die den Rand meiner Augenhöhlen ausmacht. Ich sollte mich demnächst mal frisch machen, bevor ich auf den Platz gehe, so möchte ich den Leuten doch nicht begegnen. Ich möchte schreien, ich möchte so laut schreien wie nie zuvor, doch fällt es mir schon schwer, nur zu reden. Doch dieser Hunger. Dieser Durst. Diese Hitze. Es ist sinnlos, ich muss etwas essen. Hier und jetzt. Wenn ich mir so meinen befleckten Arm ansehe, wie er zu verschimmeln scheint, muss ich das Verlangen unterdrücken, direkt hineinzubeißen. An einigen Stellen ist er schwärzlich und gelblich gefärbt. Vermutlich Eiter. Was war es doch für eine Erfahrung, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Dieses atemberaubend hübsche Mädchen, direkt vor mir, ich weiß nur noch, dass ich noch ein weiteres Mal an diesen Ort möchte. Ist es denn verachtenswert, diejenigen Schönheiten auszuschlagen, die das Leben doch bereichern, wenngleich sie auf bitterem Fundament gebaut sind? Eine gewisse Tragik beinhaltet es schon... doch ihr hat es auch gefallen, denke ich. Doch wer bin ich denn, von der Befriedigung einer tollen Dame zu reden, wenn ich meinem eigenen Wohl nicht etwas Gutes tue? Mir mein vermeintlich strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzend ziehe ich mich an und begebe mich in den wunderschönen Tag, bei einem beiläufigen Wühlen in meinen Hosentaschen fällt mir hingegen auf, dass der Schlüssel nicht mehr länger da ist. Ich gehe jetzt erst einmal etwas Köstliches essen, das habe ich mir verdient! Meinen Körper mühselig nach vorne schleifend verlasse ich das Zimmer und schleppe mich nach draußen, direkt auf den Platz, wo mich fröhlich tote Gesichter begeistert begrüßen. Allem voran die Vorfreude ist es, die meine Beine schon von alleine nach vorne bewegen lässt, es ist beeindruckend, wie sehr einen Gefühle lenken können. Schnell laufe ich zu meinem Stammplatz, den Grillstand, der mir so häufig mein nahrhaftes Essen zubereitet. Einige reden unverständliche Worte miteinander, und niemand beachtet mich, wie ich mich mit meinem heruntergekommenem Aussehen an den Grill stelle. Dort begrüßt mich ein Angestellter, den dasselbe Lächeln ziert wie die Putzkraft von vorhin. Dasselbe Lächeln, das nun in einem eingefallenen Gesicht eingeschweißt ist. „Wunderschönen guten Tag! Willkommen in Sphere! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, ''fragt er munteren Gemütes, während ich mir wie im falschen Film vorkomme. Unverständliche Worte. Sofort gebe ich ihm all mein Geld und sage als Zeichen meines gutmütigen Willens: ''„Der Rest ist für Sie, mein werter Freund!“ Mein Trinkgeld dankend annehmend präsentiert er mir ein ausgefallenes, fantastisches Frühstück, deftig und sättigend, somit legt er mir ein Stück Fleisch in Brötchen vor, zusammen mit einem Becher Orangensaft. Oder zumindest etwas, das so ähnlich aussieht. Anschließend zückt der Angestellte noch einen Teller mit Rührei hervor und stellt diesen einladend auf den Tresen. „Das ist auch mal ein Frühstück!“, ''rufe ich begeistert, und frage mich, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so verständnisvoll mit jemandem unterhalten habe. Freundlich verabschiede ich mich und lausche der Musik, während ich diese köstliche Mahlzeit zu mir nehme. In meinem Mund zerläuft das saftige Steak, und mit dem gekühlten Orangensaft spüle ich jeden Bissen runter, das Brötchen ist auch noch warm und knusprig, ganz zu schweigen vom perfekt gewürzten Rührei. Für meinen Geschmack ist es nur zu unerträglich heiß, nicht nur das Essen, sondern auch die Temperatur hier draußen. Ich sehe es auch meinen lieben Mitmenschen an, die sich durch das Wetter quälen, als wäre es mit jedem Tag um einige Grade wärmer geworden. Dies tut der warmen Mahlzeit hingegen nichts zuleide, nein, es schmeckt immer noch so fantastisch, wenn nicht noch deliziöser wie am ersten Tage. Das Konzert, es ist wohl so genial wie eh und je, obgleich es wieder in die psychedelischen Bereiche abdriftet. Nichtsdestoweniger genieße ich es in vollen Zügen, geselle mich wieder zu meinen Freunden, die ich gewonnen habe, und Arm in Arm summen wir schrille Melodien nach, die immer wieder dieselbe Phrase wiederholen: ''Use your mind to create the future. Gerade will ich mich zu Bett begeben und mich auf die Hitze des kommenden Tages einstellen, sehe ich die Putzfrau, welche im Korridor vor meinem persönlichen Raum an der Wand hockt und ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Knien versteckt. Vorerst bleibe ich stehen, ich kann dies nicht glauben. Es ist spät. Sie sollte hier nicht zu sehen sein, nein, sie taucht nur morgens um Neun auf. Sie zerstört es. Sie zerstört alles. Das Gesamtbild, es existiert nicht mehr, es ist hinfällig. Was tut sie dort? Am liebsten wäre ich auf sie losgerast und hätte sie konsultiert, doch stattdessen behalte ich die Mundwinkel bei, von denen ich hoffe, sie noch zu besitzen. Je näher ich ihr komme desto mehr fällt mir dieses Zucken auf, das sie an den Tag legt. „Hallo!“, ''grüße ich sie mit kräftiger Stimme und beuge mich ein wenig über sie, ''„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? Benötigen Sie vielleicht ein paar frische Handtücher?“ - ''Keine Antwort, nur ein tiefes Gurgeln ertönt. Ihre Arme sind, wie die Gesichter der Leute und von mir gleichermaßen, in grauer Farbe gehüllt, doch sind es weiterhin tiefe, schwarz-gelbe Flecken, die sich in die Haut gebohrt zu haben scheinen. Sanft streiche ich ihr über den Unterarm, woraufhin sie abrupt ihr Gesicht nach oben richtet. Schwarz. Tiefschwarze Augäpfel, mit einer rauen Oberfläche, triefend vor einer gleichfarbigen Flüssigkeit. Reden kann dieses arme Geschöpf nicht mehr, nein, es gibt nur noch Laute von sich, indem man ihre Stimmbänder beim starken Einatmen hört. Ihr Kinn hängt bei ihrer Brust, die Mundwinkel sind bereits eingerissen, die Zähne verformt und verdunkelt. Sie möchte nicht aufhören zu zittern, ich möchte sie hingegen nicht alleine lassen. Wieso wirkt sie so unnatürlich? Sie zittert, in denselben vier schlagartigen Bewegungen. Ein Ausschweifen des Arms, ein Zusammenzucken, als würde ihr Körper unter Strom stehen, drei schnelle Kopfneigungen, die nur mit Mühe und Anstrengung kontrolliert werden können. Zuletzt ein Ausstrecken der Brust, bei dem immer wieder ein Knochen im Leib zu zerbrechen scheint – Und schließlich alles von vorne. Als hätte sie sich in sich selbst aufgehängt. ''„Haben Sie vielleicht nicht genug gegessen oder getrunken? Meine Gute, Sie scheinen sich vielleicht heute ein wenig übernommen zu haben“, ''weise ich sie auf den Umstand hin, zu bemerken scheint sie mich hingegen weiterhin überhaupt nicht. Nach Luft ringt sie, es hat seltsamerweise etwas Wunderschönes an sich. Sie leidet, direkt vor mir, heute am Morgen hat sie mich hingegen noch begrüßt, in dieser frivolen Stimmlage, die dem Tode nah zu sein schien. Hoffentlich geht es ihr morgen besser, das wird schon werden, zweifelsohne. Mich wieder aufrichtend und den Weg zu meinem Bett antretend, höre ich noch die letzten Laute der werten Putzdame, wie sie gurgelnd die Luft verschluckt, ihre langen Fingernägel über ihre Haut reißt und schließlich etwas, das sich wie ein Schniefen anhört. Nicht mehr umdrehen, sie bekommt das schon hin. Dies ist Sphere, hier wird es niemals Probleme geben. Mittlerweile gehe ich täglich in dieses werte Anwesen, welches sich Luzidia nennt. Immer wieder ist es ein Vergnügen, wie ein hübsches, beinahe schwarzäugiges Mädchen sich mir hinzugeben versucht und letztendlich unter dem Zwang meiner Wünsche auch jegliches Verlangen befriedigt. Wie rede ich denn hier? Es ist nicht nur ein Vergnügen, es ist definitiv das größte Vergnügen. So stehe ich nun hier und streiche meinem gelähmten Schatz mit meiner Zunge über das Gesicht. Hinter mir ertönen wieder diese leisen Laute, die plötzlich ziemlich real klingen: ''„Hallo?“ Ich drehe mich desinteressiert um und sage zu der jungen Frau hinter mir jene Worte, die mir als Erstes in den Sinn kommen: „Sei still, ich rede gerade mit dir.“ - ''Sobald ich mich wieder umdrehe, ist mein dunkelhaariger Schatz hingegen verschwunden, lediglich das leere Bett erstreckt sich verspottend vor mir. Zornig wende ich mich erneut meiner Unterbrecherin zu: ''„Ich habe doch gerade... wie bist du hierher gekommen?“ Verwirrt schaut sie sich um, als würde sie nicht wissen, wie ihr gerade geschieht. Schließlich bringt sie verunsicherte Laute hervor: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht... an einem Morgen bin ich hier aufgewacht, in so einem seltsamen, weißen Zimmer. Wo sind wir hier? Dich kenne ich doch noch von früher...“ Angewidert wimmle ich ihr wirres Gerede ab: „Eben hast du noch vor dem Fixierbett gestanden und mich lustvoll angestarrt, sag mir nicht, dass du durch Zauberei zum Eingang hingelangt bist!“ Kurzzeitig starrt mich das Mädchen gleichermaßen verängstigt und ungläubig an: „Welches Bett? Ich bin doch gerade hier angekommen... Bitte, hilf mir. Wo sind wir?“ Als ich mich wieder der anderen Seite des Raumes zuwende, stelle ich es auch fest... Wo ist das Bett hin? Sie war doch gerade hier, jetzt ist sie hinter mir. Meine Gedanken fließen in lallenden Tönen heraus: „Luzidia, du bist doch ständig für Überraschungen gut... Machst sie mir umso schmackhafter, weil sie nicht mehr gelähmt ist, weil sie keine Patientin mehr ist, hm?“ Ihr bleiben meine Gespräche mit dem Nichts nicht verwehrt, einige Schritte entfernt sie sich bereits von mir, doch ich dulde keinen Rückzug. Abrupt reiße ich meinen Körper herum und packe sie am Arm, um sie in den gefliesten Raum zurückzuziehen. Die stählerne Tür schließt sich von selbst. Kichernd flüstere ich ihr zu: „Du dachtest, dich einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen zu können, nicht? Wie niedlich. Verspotte mich nicht, nicht du auch noch. Wir sind hier in Sphere, es gibt keinen Hohn, hast du das verstanden? Zieh dich nun aus. Ich wünsche mir, dass du dich ausziehst!“ Stattdessen verweilt sie allerdings in dieser kauernden, armseligen Pose. Verzweifelt sucht sie nach einem anderen Ausgang, und ich muss zugeben, dass dies meiner Vorstellung eines anregenden Vorspiels gerecht wird. Ausziehen tut sie hingegen nicht, wie es mir jederzeit versprochen wurde. Entnervt fluche ich: „Hmpf. Dann muss ich es eben selbst übernehmen.“ Dann vergreife ich mich an ihr, und diese Momente, sie sind zu keiner Zeit so erfüllend wie zuvor. Dafür sind sie wirklich. Das Mädchen weint, als ich gewaltsam ihre Kleidung von ihrem Leib herunterreiße, sie hört nicht länger auf meine Befehle, dass sie mir betörend ihre Liebe bekundet. Wieso nicht? Habe ich jemals etwas Falsches getan? „Komm“, ''fordere ich sie forsch auf, ''„na los, folge mir, und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken, dich zu wehren.“ - ''Dennoch versucht das Mädchen sich loszureißen. Gewaltsam ziehe ich sie an ihren Armen mit mir und gehe in die umliegenden Räume, die ich bisweilen niemals betreten hatte. Verschiedene Personen, Männer wie auch Frauen, sind dort zugange – Sie sind in ihren Orgien versunken, so sehr wie selten jemand zuvor. Ja, ich werde auch irgendwann so leidenschaftlich meine Begierden ausleben. Grob werfe ich mein hübsches, braunäugiges Mädchen in die Mitte der anderen, beleibten Männer, denen sofort bei ihrem Anblick der Speichel aus dem Munde läuft. Ich habe mir wieder Freunde an diesen tollen Platz gemacht, es geht so leicht. Anstatt hingegen auf meine Befehle zu hören beginnt sie zu kreischen, es verdirbt manchen Personen bereits die Stimmung. Ich werde sie am Ende wohl ermahnen müssen, es ist durchaus widerwärtig, sich nach einer solchen Zuwendung so sehr gegen die tollen Tätigkeiten zu sträuben. Doch ihre Schreie, sie könnten beinahe das Glas diverser Scheiben zerbrechen. Wie sehr es sie schmerzt, als hätte sie es nie zuvor erlebt – Ist sie doch nicht das Produkt meiner Vorstellung? Ist sie wirklich in Sphere angekommen? Wobei, es ist mir gänzlich gleichgültig, immerhin ist sie mein Eigentum. So viele Tränen kann sie auch nicht vergießen, und um Hilfe schreien kann sie auch nicht, ungeachtet ihrer Lautstärke. Es führt zwar dazu, dass Gläser zertrümmert werden, bestimmt hört man es auch schon von außen, doch hier ist sie bei mir und niemand wird sie retten. Wovor auch? Ich behandle sie weitaus besser als es viele andere Männer hier tun würden, gerade die, die sich gerade ihrer annehmen und ihr Gesicht wie auch ihr Leib misshandeln. Hätte sie sich mal zurückgehalten, dann würde sie jetzt nicht dort liegen, und von den Werkzeugen, aus Leder oder Stahl, gesalbt werden. Wir sind hier in Sphere, dem wundervollsten Ort, den man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Dem Ort, wo Wünsche zur Wirklichkeit werden. „''Entschuldigen Sie“, ''stört mich eine Stimme in meiner Meditation, ich verharre an derselben Stelle seit vielen Stunden, habe mir nicht mal etwas zu essen geholt. Ich starre zum Himmel, versuche, etwas dahinter zu entdecken. Langsam, mit einem starrsinnigen Blick in die Leere, drehe ich mich in die Richtung, woher ich die Stimme soeben vernommen habe. Ein recht unsicherer Gesichtsausdruck kommt mir entgegen, dessen Augen schon jegliche Fragen vorwegnehmen: ''„Hallo, ich möchte Sie nicht stören, doch können Sie mir sagen, wo wir hier sind?“ Ich versuche meine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen, doch diese freundliche Dame scheint den körperlichen Verfall nicht zu bemerken. Mit der Intention zu lächeln antworte ich ihr höflich: „Oh, Sie sind hier natürlich in Sphere! Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen!“ Sie rollt entnervt ihre Augen und nuschelt vor sich hin: „Ja, das habe ich schon einige Male gehört. Egal, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo hier der Ausgang ist?“ Dieses Gespräch löst ein seichtes Gefühl von einem Déjà Vu aus, anstatt zu versuchen, mich zu erinnern, entgegne ich ganz nüchtern: „Der Ausgang? Wie meinen Sie das?“ Die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen und den Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd erklärt sie mir, dass ich doch unmöglich mein ganzes Leben hier verbringen könne, an diesem merkwürdigen Ort. Ich weiß nicht recht, was sie damit meint, daher muss ich wohl meine Antworten improvisieren: „Sie verbringen doch auch Ihre kostbare Zeit hier? Das tun wir alle. Willkommen daheim, meine gute Frau. Genießen Sie den schönen Tag, wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute!“ - ''Seufzend macht sie einen stillschweigenden Abgang, ziemlich unhöflich. Das Gesicht verziehend wende ich mich wieder dem blauen Himmel zu. Welch eine törichte Person, wohingegen ich zugeben muss, dass jeder irgendwann zum ersten Mal hierherkommt. Ich erinnere mich hingegen kaum an meine erste Zeit hier, vielleicht habe ich jetzt sogar ein wenig seltsam auf diese Dame gewirkt, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass auch sie sich hier irgendwann aufgehoben fühlen wird. Jeder tut es, an diesem wunderbaren Ort. Mir die Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischend starre ich also nach oben, woraufhin der Himmel auf einmal zu flackern beginnt, Licht und Dunkelheit wechseln sich derart oft ab, dass ich nur schmerzerfüllt meine Augen reibe. Gerade kann ich wieder nach oben sehen, ich bemühe mich darum, doch kann ich nichts mehr erkennen. Dieselbe Schwärze erstreckt sich über die Decke wie ich sie an jenem Moment erlebte, bevor ich erstmals hier aufgewacht bin. Maschinelle Apparaturen befinden sich nun an der Himmelsdecke, so viele, dass man sie kaum benennen kann. Die paralysierten Wolken bleiben vermisst. Eine Menge Dampf scheint von gigantischen, lärmenden Röhren abgezogen zu werden, wenngleich es zu spät kommt für die dehydrierten Gefangenen dieses Ortes. Was auch immer dort oben ist, entweder ist es die Rettung oder der Untergang. Von diesem bloßen Anblick überwältigt werden meine Knie weich, und ich sinke danieder, mitten in den kratzigen Kunstrasen, um mich nach hinten zu lehnen und meine Arme auszustrecken. All diese Unstimmigkeiten, sie werden plötzlich so entsetzlich trivial, dass ich mich schon beinahe dafür schäme, hier so viele Tage tatenlos verschwendet zu haben. Tage, in denen ich einer hübschen Frau hätte beiliegen können, oder mich mit den Leuten hätte unterhalten können. Rückblickend fällt mir hingegen auf, wie so viele andere Bewohner es ebenso wenig getan haben – Sie sind wie ich, einer wie der andere, ohne nennenswerte Unterschiede. Die Farbe der Haut, die gesprochene Sprache, die Währung, es war alles von gleichem Wert. Die kolossale Maschinerie am Himmel betrachtend wird mir klar, dass ich in einer Utopie lebe. ''Willkommen in Sphere! Wir haben hier ein sehr schönes Wetter heute! Raue und kalte Hände ertasten mein Gesicht und entreißen mich meines komatösen Schlafes. Das Zimmer ist in Finsternis gehüllt, nur die Nachttischlampe, die bisweilen immer ausgeschaltet war, gibt ein schwaches Licht von sich. Gewaltsam reißen sie mich aus dem Bett, und ich bin kaum in der Lage, meinen schweren Körper zu bewegen. Als würde alles von ihm abfallen, jedes Glied ohne festen Halt. Plötzlich ist es kalt, entsetzlich kalt. Mein Blick richtet sich noch kurzzeitig auf die Uhr, dessen Zeiger sich in wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn drehen. Einige nuschelnde, nahezu knackende Geräusche geben diese Wesen von sich, Wesen mit länglichen Gesichtern, Wesen, deren feuchte, lebende Kleidung sich leicht bewegt. Sie ist schwärzlich, gelblich, doch die Gesichter sind in einem tiefen Grau eingehüllt. Diese Finger an ihren Händen sind länglich, scheinbar ohne Knochen wabern sie umher. Worüber reden sie? Reden sie überhaupt? Was sind das für Geräusche? Um ihren Hals ist ein eisernes Halsband angelegt, welches hin und wieder aufblitzt. Eine der beiden Kreaturen führt seine Hand zu sich, um etwas am Band zu verstellen. „Hallo“, ''ächzt es plötzlich heraus, ''„vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch in Sphere. Der Dünger hat seine Wirkung entfaltet, laut Statistik haben Sie ein erfülltes Leben geführt, mit nährenden Mahlzeiten, ausreichend Schlaf und Erfüllung sexueller Begierden. Hinzu kommt die Gestaltung der Freizeit mit Musik. Sie sind nun gereift und bereit für die Ernte.“ Hat der Mann darüber geredet? Der auf dem Rasen niederkniete und den Himmel betrachtete? Wie er es wissen konnte, ich weiß es nicht. Diese Begegnung, sie fühlt sich beinahe so an wie eine göttliche Intervention. Das Erstaunliche ist tatsächlich die Frage, die ich mir stelle, während mich diese fremdartigen Wesen gewaltsam aus meiner Heimat entfernen und mich hilflos um Gnade flehen lassen. Kann man tatsächlich so abhängig von einem Ort werden, der sich Heimat schimpfen lässt? Es ist ohnehin ein Begriff, der zu Genüge an Relativität besitzt. Sie schleifen mich gerade direkt durch den Korridor, ich befürchte schon, dass die Zimmernachbarn, die ich in einer langen Zeit niemals erblicken konnte, aufwachen und sich beschweren. Sollte ich daran denken, dass sie vielleicht ebenso verschleppt wurden, oder gar leblos in der Ecke vor sich hin vegetieren, wie ein Gott, der sich selbst ausweidet und sich das Leben nimmt? Wo kommen diese Gedankengänge überhaupt her, wo sind sie die Tage über gewesen? Diese elendige Bequemlichkeit lässt einen ignorant werden. Der Mensch unterschätzt wohl stets seinen Willen, indem er sich in der Woge eines Systems entspannt, welches er hasst. Wüsste man nur schon vorher, wie gefährlich die Fähigkeit des Lernens ist; in der Schule, im Laufe des Lebens, in den Erfahrungen - Oder, wie man letztendlich behaupten würde, in der Abrichtung. Der Kopf ist ein Trichter, der täglich befüllt wird. Oh, der Himmel ist von der Schwärze umgeben, und ich höre manch eine Person begeistert rufen, wie strahlend die Sonne am heutigen Tage doch scheine. Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis sie merken, dass die Wolken sich niemals bewegen und dass alles immer dasselbe ist? Welch einen Schwachsinn ich doch diesem naiven Mädel erzählt habe. Dabei ist es völlig irrelevant, denn diese Geschöpfe schleppen mich fort. Ob sie mich verspeisen? Mich verkosten? Oder kompostieren? Ich weiß es nicht, hah, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Doch bin ich nicht traurig ob des Verlustes von meinem Leben. Nicht einmal mein Zuhause ist es, das ich vermisse. Es ist meine eigene Naivität, meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Ich beging denselben Fehler wie damals, bevor ich hier gelandet bin. Ich habe mich an alles gewöhnt, habe es zu lieben begonnen und am Ende darunter gelitten, ohne daran gedacht zu haben, dass meine furchtbaren Taten dieses Leid rechtfertigen, ohne bemerkt zu haben, wie mein Umfeld lebloser und lebloser wurde. Meine Taten, dieses hübsche Mädchen, ich habe doch so viele Tage damit verbracht, an sie zu denken, und sie der Vergewaltigung überlassen... Es hat mich hingegen erfüllt, es wäre eine Lüge, dies zu bestreiten. Dies muss ich eingestehen, denn ich bin eine widerwärtige Person, wie es wohl auch viele andere Menschen sind. Zweifel würden mich nur unglücklich stimmen, meinte diese Angestellte, und auch dies trifft zu. So vieles... Weshalb rede ich eigentlich von einer Qual oder Folter, von einer Täuschung oder Manipulation? Ich kann nicht danach urteilen, nicht spezifisch, denn Sphere besitzt dafür zu viele Ähnlichkeiten zu einer Welt, die sich Erde nennt. © M.K. Corvus , 2016-17 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas